Una historia De Jacob y Renesmee
by PillsAndPistols
Summary: Jacob esta actuando muy raro y Nessie quiere saber porque.Review XP!


Esta historia fue escrita en un súper momento de cursilería entonces es muy empalagosa, ningún personaje es mío, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.

Espero que les guste!

Renesmee POV

Jacob ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace ya 7 años y la verdad es que yo quiero ser mas que una amiga para el y siento que el quiere lo mismo.

Esta mañana estaba arreglándome cuando recibí una llamada.

"_¿Si?"_

"_Hola Nessie"_ dijo Jacob del otro lado del teléfono.

"_¡Hola Jake! ¿Cómo has estado?"_

Esperaba una de sus clásicas bromas y una calida respuesta, pero lo único que obtuve fue un frió y rápido _"Bien. Necesito hablar contigo Nessie, ¿puedo ir hoy a tu casa?"_

"_Claro pero, ¿Pasa algo?"_

"_No, pero de verdad es urgente que hable contigo"_

"_Si claro te espero Jake"_

"_Estaré ahí en 30 minutos, te veo entonces"_ Y colgó el teléfono sin despedirse.

"Eso fue extraño" pensaba mientras me arreglaba y desayunaba en la cocina, minutos después el timbre sonó.

Corrí a la entrada y abrí la puerta.

"_Hola, pasa Jake"_ dije mientras señalaba la casa.

"_No, necesito hablar contigo aquí afuera, en el bosque"_ dijo mientras me jalaba desesperadamente.

"_Espera, necesito decirle a mamá que voy a salir"_ di media vuelta y ella ya estaba ahí.

"_Ve con el"_ dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

"_Hola Bells"_ dijo Jake muy serio.

"_Hola Jake"_

"_Renesmee y yo vamos a ir al bosque un rato"_

"_Claro, pero tengan cuidado por favor"_

Jacob asintió con la cabeza y se volteo rápidamente jalándome de nuevo.

"_Suerte"_ le susurró, el volumen de su voz no era lo suficientemente bajo como para que yo no escuchara.

"_¿Suerte con que?"_ dije mientras volteaba, pero mamá ya se había ido.

"_¿Suerte con que Jake?"_ le pregunte pero me ignoró.

Llegamos al la parte de atrás de la casa, estábamos en primavera y todo era verde, el suelo los árboles, todo.

El se veía muy nervioso y pensativo y no contestaba.

"_Jacob, contéstame por favor"_ dije mientras colocaba mis manos en sus mejillas, pero el se movió tan rápido como pudo sin decir nada.

"_¡Jacob Black escúchame!"_ grite, sin éxito.

El solo se volteo dándome la espalda, no pude soportar un momento más.

"_¡¿Por que me haces esto?!"_ reclamé con lagrimas brotando de mis ojos, no podía parar de llorar.

Entonces, volteo de la nada y entrelazo sus manos con las mías. Yo no podía entender que pasaba, en ese momento sacó una rosa roja enorme, la rosa más bella que jamás había visto y dijo:

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"_

Me quedé ahí, helada, repasando lo que acababa de decir, pero aún no comprendía.

"_¿Linda, que pasa?"_ podía oír su voz, estaba preocupado, yo quería contestar pero no podía pronunciar palabra.

"_Si..."_ contesté tan bajo que no pudo oírlo.

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Dije si, si quiero ser tu novia Jacob Black"_

El solo sonrió, las lágrimas todavía brotaban de mis ojos, pero ya no eran de tristeza y preocupación, eran de felicidad.

Jacob me amaba tanto como yo a el y era lo único que necesitaba saber.

Entonces se acercó a mí, secó mis lágrimas y me besó. Era un beso cargado de ternura, pasión y amor, mi primer beso. Se alejó de mí y se acercó a mi oído.

"_Te amo"_ susurró

"_Yo también te amo Jacob."_ Me abrazó y puse mi cabeza en su hombro.

"_¿A esto se refería mamá?"_ pregunté "¿Lo sabía?"

"_También Edward lo sabe linda"_

"_¿Y no trató de matarte cuando se lo dijiste?"_

"_No, eso fue bueno"_ soltó una de sus típicas carcajadas y yo no puede evitar reír con el.

Se separo de mí y tomó mi mano, llevándome debajo de un enorme árbol, se recostó y yo me recosté a su lado, entrelazamos nuestras manos, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y su mano rodeó mi cuello, me quede dormida.

"_Nessie, amor, tenemos que irnos"_

Sonreí, amor, adoraba eso, me decía que ahora si era _mi_ Jacob, solo mío.

Abrí los ojos y me ayudó a levantarme.

"_Tenemos que regresar o Edward pensara que te secuestré"_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"_Si, claro"_

Entonces me tomo por la cintura y me besó de nuevo, entrelace mis manos alrededor de su cuello, se alejo de mi.

"_Vamos linda"_ dijo mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa tomados de la mano.


End file.
